Looks Are Deceiving
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Troy gets what he wants and wants what he gets. He wants the new girl...but will he get her? Was a oneshot...but I decided to change it into a full story. Rated 'T' mostly for language. COMPLETE!
1. Never Felt Anything Like This

**This is my first oneshot…it could possibly become a full story. I just wanted to know what you guys thought of it. I didn't want to make a trailer because I think that trailers don't give you enough information the way I write them. Lol! So…please tell me what you think. And if I do choose to make this a full story…it won't be until I finish one or two of my other ones…which two are coming to and end soon. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Intro

A very shy brunette walked through the doors of the intimidatingly (word?) big school called East High.

She watched as the people some called 'jocks' walked past her acting as if she didn't even exist.

She however…didn't realize a certain so called 'jock' looking intently at her.

"Dude, look at the cute chick over there! I'm so gonna hit up on that during French." The young jock heard a fellow 'friend' of his say to his soccer teammate. The young man greatly despised some other jocks. Well, most other jocks. In fact, the only ones he didn't, were his own teammates.

The young blue eyed boy pulled his best mate away from where his team was holding a conversation.

"What's up dude?" The brown eyed friend asked him.

"You know that new girl?" he asked his friend.

He nodded. "Warn everyone that if they go near her, they're going to have their worst nightmare." He said sneaking yet another glance at the beautiful brunette who's head was low as if she was afraid someone was going to jump on her any moment.

"You got it. And may I say…nice pick dude." He agreed.

Before the school knew it…Gabriella Montez was in the eyes of Troy Bolton. The East High god. And when Troy wanted someone….he got them.

Unbeknownst to Gabriella, she has nothing to fear because whenever Troy wants a certain girl…which doesn't happen to most girls…he goes out of his way to personally make sure that they come into absolutely no harm.

Gabriella finally found her homeroom and took a seat beside a small girl writing furiously in a notebook. The girl looked up and saw a new and nervous girl shaking slightly because of receiving glares from some girls. She gently tapped her on the shoulder which made Gabriella jump.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kelsi." She said quietly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella. But please, call me Gabbi," she answered feeling more comfortable to the feeling that she knows someone nice in the school.

"Wait, are you Gabriella Montez?" Kelsi asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"Girl, you have nothing to be scared about." She said.

"What do you mean? I'm already receiving glares and stares from girls I don't even know." She said.

"You haven't heard have you?" Kelsi asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Heard what?" she asked.

"Do you know who Troy Bolton is?" Kelsi asked her. She shook her head again.

"Should I?" she asked her.

"Well, yeah, it would be good to know him because he kind of…well…'called' you." She answered trying to find the right words to put it.

"What do you mean he 'called' me?" she asked.

"Basically, you have caught Troy's attention. And that's an honor. Because he rarely is interested in girls. But I haven't seen him as interested in a girl as he is in you." She explained.

"So, who is this Troy Bolton you're talking about?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi pointed towards a group of guys sitting around some desks talking.

Troy looked up at Gabriella when he saw her look up and over at him and decided that now was as good as ever to make a move.

"Excuse me guys." He said.

Troy Bolton was _not_ a bully. It's just that, when he wanted something, or rather someone, he got it no matter what it took. He was never violent unless he was really riled up by someone or something.

"Oh my. He's coming over here." Kelsi said. She went back to working on what she was writing in her notebook as Troy finally reached Gabriella.

Before Gabriella and Troy got a chance to say one word to each other…the bell rang before Troy was even halfway there.

Gabriella walked out into the hallway and continued walking glancing at the room signs looking for her science class when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. She turned around and for the first time saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." He said.

_So this is the guy that 'called' me. He ain't bad looking…that's for sure. Wait…what?!_ She thought.

"Gabriella Montez." She said.

"Need help getting to your next class?" Troy asked sweetly.

"Um…yes actually." She said welcoming his offer.

"Where are you going?" he asked her gently taking her schedule out of her hands.

"Science." She said.

"Me too. Are you in regular science?" he asked her.

"No, advanced placement." She said looking down at her shoes. She was always picked on for being so intelligent and forced and threatened to do homework for a lot of people.

"Me too." He answered.

"It's right this way." He added.

_He's in advanced placement too! He might be more than I thought he was!_ She thought.

They walked into their science class and Gabriella received countless stares and glares from girls left and right. She was going to take the usual forgotten seat in the back when a familiar hand pulled her down gently into the seat next to him.

"Why do you always sit in the back?" he asked her.

She shrugged looking down at her hands.

Before another word could be stated…class began.

Gabriella absorbed what she had just learned in science class like a dry sponge. Before she knew it…the bell rang. She stood up wondering whether or not she really wanted to leave. Whether she had the need to stay because of Troy or just because she always hated her first days of school she didn't know.

"What's your next class?" he asked her when he caught up to her in the hallway.

"Drama." She said.

"I don't have that class next…but I know who does." He said.

"Hey Taylor!" he called across the hallway to a dark skinned, friendly looking girl.

"Gabriella, this is Taylor, Taylor, this is Gabriella." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"You too." Gabriella answered.

"Can you show her to Drama class? I don't have it next." He said.

"Absolutely. Come on!" Taylor exclaimed.

"So, how do you know Troy?" Gabriella asked curiously after walking in silence for a few moments.

"I'm Chad's girlfriend. Gosh it feels good to say that!" she squealed.

Gabriella and Taylor laughed as they walked into Drama.

"So, there's this party tonight, everyone's going. You should come." Taylor offered.

"I don't know, I mean, I just got here today." Gabriella said.

"Troy will be there. And as long as he's there, nobody and I repeat…_nobody_ will touch you. You have caught the attention of Troy Bolton girl." She said.

_Why do I feel oddly okay with that?_ Gabriella thought to herself.

"I'll think about it." She said as she saw Taylor's eyes shoot to the doorway. Gabriella turned around to find a bushy haired guy walking towards them.

_Probably Chad._ She thought. Her thoughts were confirmed when Taylor gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, Chad, this is Gabriella, Gabriella, Chad." Taylor introduced them.

"Ah…so this is the famous Gabriella Montez?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded and looked down. She didn't like it that everyone knew her name right now. Afraid of what could happen.

Miss Darbus summoned the class and everyone sat in their rightful places as she took attendance.

At lunch an hour later….

"Oh…you have to sit with me!" Taylor exclaimed to Gabriella who was grabbing her lunch from her locker. She shut her locker door and turned to Taylor.

"Sounds great! You know…I never made as many friends as I have here ever in my entire life." Gabriella sated as they started for the lunch room.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Taylor asked.

"My mom's work transferred her _everywhere_. But she made her company promise that they can't transfer her _ever_ again." Gabriella explained as they sat down. She didn't even realize who was sitting on the other side of her.

"Please come to the party!" Taylor exclaimed trying to get Gabriella to go. "We can even go shopping and do each other's make up and other stuff!" she tried to convince her more.

"Okay fine!" Gabriella sort of shouted which got some of the surrounding tables to turn around and look at her. But the all turned around once the saw who it was ans who she was sitting with not wanting to start anything.

Meanwhile...Troy was only paying half of his attention to the conversation him and his mates were having because he was too busy eavesdropping on the girls' conversation and felt like jumping up and down at the thought of Gabriella going to the party tonight.

The girls walked triumphantly through Gabriella's front door arms filled with shopping bags. They were _very_ successful in finding their outfits for later that night. **(Outfits in profile…)** Gabriella's mom wasn't home. But her big sister…Tara….was visiting for a little while. Just their luck…she was a fantastic hairdresser.

"Tara?! You here?" Gabriella called through the house.

"I'm right here, you don't need to scream!" Tara said walking out from the kitchen.

"Tara! Can you do our hair! We're going to a party tonight…and I want to make a good impression and-" she was cut off by Taylor.

"…and I can't do my hair to save my life." Taylor finished for her.

"Well…let's get started! When does the party start?" Tara asked them.

"Two hours." Gabriella said.

"Plenty of time. Let's go!" Tara ushered them upstairs.

An hour and forty-five minutes later…

"Wow! You guys look awesome! I knew you inherited my oh so wonderful shopping skills sis!" Tara exclaimed hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks for your help!" Gabriella called as she walked out the door.

The arrived at the house and the arty was in full swing.

"Ooh! There's Chad and Troy! Come on." Taylor said. Gabriella happily obliged and allowed Taylor to carefully pull her through the crowd.

Troy and Gabriella got to know each other a lot better after they snuck out onto the back deck.

"Do you have any siblings?" Troy asked her. They were sitting comfortably on a bench. Gabriella's head on his shoulder and his arm draped across her shoulders.

"One older sister who is actually visiting." Gabriella explained.

"You?" she asked him as she gazed up at the starry sky.

"A little sister whom I love to death. I don't know what I'd do without her." He said. Gabriella smiled.

"What's her name?" Gabriella asked him.

"Skye Joanne Bolton." He said.

"Aw! I love that name!" she exclaimed. Troy chuckled.

"What's your sister's name?" he asked her.

"Tara Maria Montez." She answered.

Taylor was looking out the window watching the scene unfold before her. She smiled as she saw Gabriella snuggle up to Troy more. Gabriella trusted him. And to Taylor, that's what was the most important thing in a relationship.

Taylor gasped slightly as she saw them share a kiss with each other and when they broke apart. She saw Troy's mouth moving. That was later followed by a nod from Gabriella who placed her head back on his shoulder. Taylor walked away from the window smiling.

**(A/N: Just so you know…that little scene that you just 'witnessed' was Troy asking Gabriella that special little question…..)**

Gabriella and Troy walked back in hand in hand and over to Taylor and Chad.

Taylor pulled Gabriella aside and began to ask.

"Did he…?" he asked her.

"Yes." Gabriela squealed quietly. "I-I have _never_ felt so sure about something in my entire life! I mean…wow." She said.

"I'm happy for you." Taylor said as she smiled genuinely. Troy and Chad were holding a similar conversation, but less girly.

Troy walked Gabriella home an gave her another kiss at her door. Tara was peering through the window on the door and smiled unbelievingly wide as she jumped onto the rolling chair and it slid across the floor back to the computer and she made herself look busied on the computer even though she just witnessed something that she knew made her little sister _extremely_ happy.

"Hey Tara!" Gabriella said as she ran up the stairs grinning like an idiot.

"Hi sis!" she called back to her. Gabriella had the best night of her life. Well, the best _day_ of her life. She fell asleep a few hours later _extremely_ excited for what her new life would bring her.

* * *

**Should I make it a story? Or leave it as it is? Pleas elet me know what yo uthink! and be honest! I can take it!**


	2. You Guys Did It!

You guys did it! You convinced me to make it a full story. Please keep in mind (even though I already said this 2000 times...) that I won't be continuing this story until at least one of my others is finished. And please also remember that I just started school and that will be my main focus for a little while. Especially since I'm in high school. Now all you guys have to do is tell me what yo uwant to happen next and I will take it from there!!!

Options

**A.** Make the next chapter just about introducing everyone. Like who is 'good' and who is 'bad'. And just to give yo uguys a little more information on all the characters

**B. **Make the next chapter centered around Gabriella and Troy.

**C.** Do you have a better idea?


	3. Girlfriend

**Okay….so…instead of putting these things in the story…I'm gonna put the characters up here…and where they stand in the story. Like…good/bad….stuff like that….**

**Gabriella-** Shy, one of the main characters, moved to New Mexico a few weeks ago, neighbors with Kelsi, Troy's girlfriend.

**Troy-** Rules the school, very involved in basketball, Gabriella's boyfriend, popular, very protective of Gabriella.

**Chad-** Co-captain of basketball team, has known Troy since…forever, Taylor's boyfriend, practically Gabriella's brother once I get further into the story.

**Taylor- **Chad's girlfriend, on the decathlon team (you probably won't be hearing a whole lot of that in this story.)

**Andrew-** OC, Football captain, great friends with Troy, becomes another one of Gabriella's brotherly figures later on, one of the _very_ few other 'jocks' that Troy likes.

**Kelsi-** Shy, but not as shy as Gabriella, in the drama club, Jason's girlfriend.

**Jay-** OC, A rich member of 'Lava Springs' that goes to East High, has his eyes set on Gabriella, may get a little rough with her.

**Ryan-** Follows and helps Sharpay, eventually…he will come out from 'the dark side'.

**Sharpay-** President of drama club, may come out from the dark side…not sure yet, Does have her eyes set on Troy…she hates Gabriella and she will do whatever it takes to make sure Gabriella's life is miserable.

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

"_Hey Tara!" Gabriella said as she ran up the stairs grinning like an idiot._

"_Hi sis!" she called back to her. Gabriella had the best night of her life. Well, the best __day__ of her life. She fell asleep a few hours later __extremely__ excited for what her new life would bring her._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 2- Girlfriend

Gabriella Montez walked through the front doors of East High for her second day. She was walking to her locker when she ran into someone.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, but found a friendly hand reaching down to help her.

"Thanks." She muttered standing up and looking at her shoes.

"Uh….I'm Andrew." The young man said holding his hand out for her.

"Gabriella….Gabriella Montez." She introduced herself as she shook his hand.

"Ah….you're Gabriella…I'm a good friend of Troy's." he said. Gabriella nodded.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Andrew…but I should be getting to homeroom." She said.

"Of course, I'll see you later Gabriella." He answered.

She walked to her locker and opened it up. She was about to pick the textbook that was sitting on the shelf when someone picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.

She tensed up for a split second…but quickly relaxed when she figured out who it was.

"Put me down or I'm gonna be late for homeroom!" she exclaimed. The strong arms gently set her down and she turned back to her locker.

"Okay…Okay…I see how it is. Don't greet your incredibly hot boyfriend in the morning." Troy said as he began to walk away.

_3….2….1…._ he thought for sure that she would come running after him. When she didn't he thought, _Dang! She really is different than other girls!_

"I've gotta say…you're definitely different than all the other girls around here." Troy said as they began their walk to homeroom.

"Different good? Or different bad?" she asked him.

"Definitely different good." He said.

Gabriella and Troy were walking down the hallway occasionally waving to friends; Troy was doing most of that since it was only Gabriella's first day.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle and blush when she heard some cheerleaders say how cute they looked together, Troy and Gabriella.

They turned the corner and Gabriella's eyes met with another pair of bluish gray eyes. The two teens kept eye contact until Gabriella broke the gaze suddenly feeling uneasy about the stranger.

She was snapped out of her trance by a light squeeze of her hand from Troy as if asking her 'Are you okay?' She squeezed back and smiled signaling to him that she was fine. Troy thought nothing more of it.

They walked into homeroom and sat down with the gang. The 'gang' consisted of Chad, Taylor, Kelsi (She ahs known Troy for about as long as Chad has known him and was like his sister.), the basketball team (Well, the team members who were in their homeroom.), and Andrew.

Gabriella was deep into a conversation with Taylor and Kelsi when she decided to ask about that mysterious boy she had locked eyes with earlier. He had just entered and sat down with Sharpay and Ryan across the room.

"What do you know about that guy over there?" Gabriella asked randomly to them. She pointed slightly in his directing. She watched as their faced turned from happy and hyper…to sympathetic and anger.

"Oh. _Him._" Kelsi spat.

"He's one of the richest, snobbiest, and _the_ most arrogant jackass that goes to this school." Taylor said.

"He has tried to do horrible and sick things to me before. I don't want to know what would've happened if Troy hadn't have overheard some people talking." Kelsi said.

"Oh…wow." Gabriella said. That's all she could get out. She was still trying to absorb the things she just heard.

"He didn't do anything to you…did he?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"No No No No No. He didn't. It's just. I caught his eyes this morning. I was just walking and I felt someone looking at me." She explained.

Kelsi and Taylor both let out a sigh of relief. "Well, even though you are pretty much untouchable. Keep and eye out. Because he has been known to go 'beyond the boundaries'." Kelsi explained. Taylor nodded in agreement.

Before another word could be said…Mrs. Darbus walked into the room and started the morning announcements.

Gabriella's mind was on other things while Mrs. Darbus was talking. She started to have second thoughts about being Troy's girlfriend. After all, she had just met him yesterday. But it felt so right. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. And after what ahs already happened this morning about her 'being untouchable', she started thinking about how hard it would be to be the most popular guy's girlfriend. Ooh, how she loved that word. _Girlfriend._

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!**

Onto first period.

She and Troy walked out with the gang, well, that was before Gabriella pulled him aside.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, um, I just needed to let you know that I'm not ready to go full force into this relationship. I mean, we just met yesterday. Not that I'm regretting my decision at all. I'm feeling a feeling that I've never felt before about us. It's just….I want to take it slow." She said looking down. Troy smiled and gently pulled her chin up.

"We can go as slow or as fast as you want." He said.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anything for my Brie." He answered.

The warning bell sounded.

"Ooh. Gotta go! See you at lunch Troy!" she called behind her as she ran off to her fist class of the day.

He chuckled as he turned around and walked to his next class with some of his mates.

_What did Troy mean when he said that he would go 'as slow or fast as she wanted'? He's never like that. __Never.__ He always wanted to go full force right away. Oh. I hate that Gabriella girl. She's gonna regret she ever came to East High. She's gonna regret it!_ Thought a very angry blonde.

* * *

**Be brutally honest...what do you think?! Please! R&R!!!**


	4. Help

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

_The warning bell sounded._

"_Ooh. Gotta go! See you at lunch Troy!" she called behind her as she ran off to her fist class of the day._

_He chuckled as he turned around and walked to his next class with some of his mates._

_What did Troy mean when he said that he would go 'as slow or fast as she wanted'? He's never like that. Never. He always wanted to go full force right away. Oh. I hate that Gabriella girl. She's gonna regret she ever came to East High. She's gonna regret it!__ Thought a very angry blonde._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 3- Help

Gabriella walked to her first class and looked around the room for someone she knew. She finally saw Andrew who had looked up and smiled at her. Before she got a chance to sit down…

"Okay class, please line up in the back of the room so I can assign you new seats." The teacher announced. Gabriella stood next to Andrew as the teacher started calling out names and assigning people desks.

"Okay…let's see here. We will be starting right here…" she said pointing down to a desk in front of her. "… and just be going up and down the rows."

The class nodded.

"Okay…let's begin…Luke, Anna, Andrew, Danny, Danielle, John, Steven, Joe, Matt, Gabriella, Jay, Micah, Rachel…and…hmm…where's Chad?" the teacher asked. That second Chad busted through the doors.

"Sorry Miss. Klinger. Locker problems." Chad explained. The teacher just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just go sit in your new seat back there." She explained. As he was walking past he noticed that Jay was sitting beside Gabriella. Luckily Chad sat right behind Andrew.

"Dude, if Troy knew who she was sitting next to…he have a fit." Chad whispered. Andrew nodded as both teens looked over and saw Jay looking at Gabriella with that evil little glint in his eye.

Gabriella, meanwhile, felt someone's eyes on her and quickly glanced around. Her eyes caught the same pair of grayish blue eyes that she had looked into this morning.

She began to get fidgety and _very_ uncomfortable under his gaze. It was almost as if he was looking at her wondering what she was like underneath her clothes. She shuddered at the sick thought.

When the bell rang, Gabriella shot out of her seat, quickly followed by Chad and Andrew.

They continued to follow her until they saw Troy walking down the hallway towards her.

Once they saw her with Troy, they left to their next classes.

Gabriella could feel all of her worries melt away when she caught Troy's eyes.

She smiled a genuine 'Montez' smile and continued her way to him. They finally began on their way to their next class together. Luckily Jay wasn't in this class.

Troy had his arm protectively wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

Jay, however, did walk the same hallway as Troy and Gabriella at this time. He was looking intently at Gabriella who just wished she could disappear from the side of the Earth. This did not go unnoticed by Troy.

He gave Gabriella's waist a slight squeeze which Gabriella grinned at.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She thought for a moment. "Yeah…I'm fine." She said. Honestly…she was. For the first time in her life…she felt, protected.

-

"URGH!" Sharpay bellowed to her brother in the sound-proof music room.

"Could you just calm down a sec Shar?" Ryan calmly asked. He was personally sick and tired of her over dramatic personality at the moment.

"But…she can't just waltz through the doors of _my_ school and have Troy!" she exclaimed sitting down in a chair.

"Um…Gabriella didn't go to Troy. Troy went to Gabriella. And you know how Troy is…when he wants something…or someone…he gets it or them." Ryan explained.

She snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" Ryan asked.

"I'm a genius!" Sharpay said.

Ryan gave her a confused look.

"All we have to do is let that Montez girl know what Troy _really_ wants. And what he _really_ wants…is the exact opposite of her." Sharpay explained. She suddenly turned to Ryan.

"You are to do two things…one…tell Jay that he can have Gabriella, because once I'm finished with my _wonderful_ plan…she's all his…and two…get Gabriella in room 132 during free period." Sharpay ordered as she pointed a finger in his face. He quickly nodded.

"Now GO!" she yelled. He quickly scampered off to find Jay.

"Jay!" Ryan called over to him across the hallway. Jay, a good, and rich, friend of the Evans' walked over to him.

"Yeah?" he asked Ryan.

"My sister wanted me to tell you that you can have Gabriella." Ryan said in a hushed tone so no-one would overhear.

"Huh?" he asked confusedly.

"She's going to break Gabriella and Troy up so when Gabriella needs a shoulder to cry on….." Ryan said trailing off. Jay smiled mischievously.

"I'll 'be there' for her." Jay finished. Ryan nodded. Ryan had a gut feeling about this plan that made his stomach churn.

-

Gabriella was in French class when a note got tossed onto her desk. She discreetly opened it up and read it.

_Gabriella, I need some help in math…do you think you could tutor me? If you can…I'll be waiting in 132. Please?_

_Ryan_

She turned around and saw him looked pleadingly at her. She nodded.

"Thanks." He mouthed, hiding all the guiltiness that was inside him.

"No problem." She mouthed back.

The bell rang and she made her way to her locker, grabbing her math book before shutting her locker. She was always one to help other students in need.

"Hey there." Troy said leaning up against the locker beside hers.

"Hey…I can't spend Free Period with you today. I'm gonna tutor someone in Math. But I'll see you after school…okay?" she asked him. He pouted, which made her laugh slightly.

"I promise!" she pleaded.

"Fine." He said.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." She said. She walked away…for the first time in her life…someone made her feel good about herself.

She walked into room 132 and saw Sharpay sitting with Jay.

"Ummm…."Gabriella started which earned the attention from Sharpay and Jay.

"Where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

She walked away from the door.

"Well, you see, Ryan doesn't really need help in Math. We just needed to talk to you for a second. About something serious." Sharpay started sounding sympathetic.

But little did she know, Gabriella didn't buy it for a second.

"Okaaaaaay." Gabriella answered.

"I just wanted to tell you something about Troy that he probably hasn't told you." Sharpay said.

Gabriella just stared at her.

"You see, Troy is…well….the 'player' of East High. Whenever he 'calls' a girl…it's always a new girl because they don't know his reputation." Sharpay began. Gabriella nodded acting as if she understood.

"He basically called you to get an easy girl." Sharpay said looking 'sympathetically' at Gabriella.

Gabriella sat there for a second before slowly standing up and walking over to Sharpay so she was face to face with her. Before Sharpay knew it, she felt a stinging sensation on her right cheek. Sharpay lost her balance and fell onto the floor.

"Bitch." Gabriella spat. Before _Gabriella_ knew it, she was on the floor hugging her stomach.

After Jay punched Gabriella in the stomach, he walked over and helped Sharpay up and they both left the room, leaving a pain filled Gabriella sitting on the floor.

-

Troy was waiting at his car wondering where Gabriella was at the end of the day.

He decided to look for her. He remembered where she said she would be.

"_Hey…I can't spend Free Period with you today. I'm gonna tutor someone in Math. But I'll see you after school…okay?"_

He walked up the stairwell and walked down the hallway towards the Math room.

When he got to the door, he saw a familiar brunette sitting in the middle of the math room floor grasping her stomach. He flung the door open and ran to her side. She was crying from pain.

Gabriella slowly looked up at him. "T-Troy?" she asked.

"Brie? You're fine now…you're okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He heard her whimper in pain and quickly released her. She was still grasping her stomach.

He helped her stand up, him steadying her. He watched her wine in pain. He sat her down in a nearby chair and kneeled down so he was looking into her eyes.

He lightly brushed his fingers over her stomach as he watched her wince once again. He could see a tiny amount of blood seeping through her shirt. His body was filled with anger at the thought of _anybody_ hitting _his Brie_!

He began to lightly lift her top looking into her eyes, silently asking for permission. She nodded lightly as she let him slowly lift her top exposing her badly bruised and cut up stomach.

She pulled her top back down and lightly wrapped his strong arms around her. She had stopped crying now. Just irregular breathing which turned into regular breathing after a few minutes.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes again.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. He knew that she was hit in the stomach…but he had no clue as to why the cut was there.

"Jay." She said. She looked into his eyes and saw anger. This scared her. He took one look at the now frightened looking face she made and quickly forgot about his anger.

Then it clicked. She had the large cut because of Jay's rings he wore. One was a class ring and one was just a plain old ring.

"Can you stand?" he asked her. She nodded. Eventually…they made it down the stairs and out the doors to Troy's car.

He opened the door for her while sill supporting her a little and helped her into the car. She put her seatbelt on as Troy walked around to the drivers' seat and put the keys into the ignition after buckling his seatbelt.

"We can stop at my house first since it's closer. You need to clean that cut okay?" he said as he quickly glanced over at her to see her nod. She was looking out the window as if she was thinking about something. He pulled into the empty driveway to his house and helped her into the bathroom where he left her to clean her cut and put on a bandage. Thankfully, it wasn't deep.

He was lying on his bed racking his brain as to why she was talking to Jay in the first place. Or rather….why Jay was talking to _his Brie_.

She walked into the room and Troy patted the space next to him after she shut his door.

She laid down a little stiffly because of her stomach, but quickly found herself in a comfortable spot next to Troy, her head lying on his shoulder with his arm lying gently on her stomach. Careful not to touch the bruise or cut.

"He lied." Gabriella finally said breaking the silence.

"He told me that he needed help in Math the little liar. Instead I walk in to find Jay and Sharpay sitting there." Gabriella began. Troy was rubbing her other hand with his thumb as he let her continue.

"She said that 'you always 'call' the new girls so they don't know about the 'real you'." She said.

"She said that you were a 'player'." She added.

"Brie…you know I'd _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you. Right?" he asked her.

"I know. But…is what she said…true? About you….'calling' _every_ new girl that walks through the doors?" she asked him.

He sighed.

* * *

**Ooh! Kind of a cliffy! What will Troy say? That's for me to know...and you to find out soon! Please update! I made this chappy longer btw...hope you like it!**


	5. Changed

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

"_I know. But…is what she said…true? About you….'calling' __every__ new girl that walks through the doors?" she asked him._

_He sighed._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 4- Changed

"So…?" she asked looking up at him. No answer.

"Okay…tell you what. You come and tell me when you figure it out." She said getting up, wincing along the way, and opening his bedroom door.

Before he knew it…she was gone. He then realized that he made a huge mistake and grabbed his denim jacket and walked to her house about 15 minutes later. All the way there…he thought of ways to explain himself to her.

He knocked on the front door and Miss. Montez answered it.

"Oh…hello Troy! You here to see Gabriella?" she asked him.

"Yes…is she up in her room?" he asked her. She nodded.

"It's up the stairs…and the second door on the right." She said. He nodded and thanked her as he made his way up the stairs.

He knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in." she said. He opened the door and stuck his head in to see her on her balcony. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lightly making sure not to touch her bruise or cut.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine. But do you have an answer now?" she asked him. He nodded. They sat down on a bench that she had on her balcony.

"I don't know. I mean…I've never had an 'official' girlfriend before you. And I never looked back on the girls that I hooked up with. I guess it was because I couldn't remember any of them, because they weren't special like you." He said.

She smiled. She took one look in his eyes and saw so much sincerity and hope. She couldn't help but believe him.

"I believe you." She said.

He let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding.

"How's your cut doing?" he asked her.

"It hurts…but it should be okay after a day or two." She said. "The bruises might be there longer though." She added.

"If that guy even looks at you, you tell me okay?" he asked her.

"Okay…but don't go killing him. I wouldn't enjoy visiting my boyfriend in jail." She said smirking.

"I'm not making any promises." He said.

"I'm begging you! Don't kill him Troy!" she begged. She had enough of prisons. She hated those places. Ever since she had to visit her father in there every week…she _hated_ them.

"Okay. I promise." He said. He noticed her uneasiness of the subject but decided not to push it since he just got her back. And she would open up to him when she felt comfortable. He was willing to wait.

"I should go." He whispered to her.

She was practically asleep when he whispered this.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Oh…I can feel the love." He said sarcastically.

She walked him to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye." She answered. She yawned after she closed the door.

She crawled into bed and fell asleep, trying to forget about the pain she felt every time she moved around.

_Tomorrow will be just oh so fun!_ She thought sarcastically.

-

"I'm going to get Troy if it's the last thing I do!" Sharpay yelled early the next morning in the music room to her brother Ryan.

"Sis, can't you just drop it?!" Ryan exclaimed standing up.

"Why?! We all know that Troy is supposed to be mine!" she said.

"Whatever." He said sitting back down on the bench.

"The only thing I can think of at the moment is the classic 'cheating' scheme." She said pacing back and forth.

"I think that's where I come in." Jay said walking into the room.

"I can get Gabriella like that." He said snapping his fingers.

"Okay…now we just need a time and a place so I can get Troy there in time." Sharpay said as She, Jay, and Ryan started to plan.

-

"I'll see you later Kelsi!" Gabriella said as she walked the opposite direction from Kelsi.

"Bye Gabs!" Kelsi called over her shoulder.

Gabriella was at her locker when she had an eerie feeling come over her. She glanced around and saw no-one. She just shrugged it off and turned her attention back to her locker.

She felt arms creep around her waist after she shut her locker. She winced.

She turned around and felt Jay shove her against the lockers with his hard lips on hers. She tried her hardest to push him off and keep her mouth shut tightly.

She tried to shove him off but felt his ring dig into her stomach again. She yelped against his lips and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Someone had tackled him into the ground and Gabriella opened her eyes and caught her breath. She looked down to see Chad on top of him.

"I suggest you leave _now_!" He spat in his face. Jay stood up and walked away. With a slight limp.

"Hey…you okay?" he asked Gabriella. She nodded

"He got my stomach again." She said.

Chad got his cell out and called Troy.

"Troy's on his way okay?" he asked her. She nodded. He tried his best to calm her. They were sitting next to each other on the floor. Chad was rubbing her back. She was grasping her stomach again. The slightest touch made the pain come back. Let along his ring digging into her again.

She heard a screeching of sneakers and she saw Troy making his way down the hallway.

He kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked he, worriedly.

"Yeah…he just got my stomach with his ring a little. It didn't cut in. It just made it worse." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked her as he pulled away.

"Jay just came up to me and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and I thought it was you. But it wasn't. I don't know what would've happened if Chad hadn't have came." She explained.

"I was actually on my way down here with Sharpay." He said rolling his eyes.

"How much do you wanna bet it was a set up?" Chad asked them.

"Thank you Chad." Gabriella said hugging him as they all stood up.

"Hey…no problem." He answered. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said before he walked off.

"Come on….let's get you home." Troy said. He helped her to his car and drove her home.

She smiled as he walked her to the door.

"Thanks…for everything Troy." She said. He pulled her close to him.

"Anytime. Although I'm not quite what I did." He said. She giggled.

"You've helped me so much yesterday and today." She explained.

He nodded. "You're welcome." He said. He kissed her nose which made her giggle again.

"Bye Brie." He said as she walked inside her house.

"Bye Troy." She answered. She closed the door and made her way up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She has had a few very eventful days in Albuquerque so far. She needed the rest just to keep up with it all.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't know about you...but I'm ready to kill Sharpay and Jay!!! Should I put more Troyelaness in it? Or is it fine the way it is?? R&R!!!**


	6. Plan C

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

"_Bye Brie." He said as she walked inside her house._

"_Bye Troy." She answered. She closed the door and made her way up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She has had a few very eventful days in Albuquerque so far. She needed the rest just to keep up with it all._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 5- Plan C

"Why aren't my plans working?!" Sharpay screeched.

"Hmmm…I dunno…maybe it's because Troy is the most popular guy in school and pretty much has the school wired. Face it. There ain't no way you're gonna get Troy." Ryan said.

"It just makes sense! I mean…most popular guy…most popular girl. Troy…Sharpay…Sharpay... Troy…." She drifted off.

"Shar!" Ryan said snapping his sister out of her 'love'-sick trance.

"You can count me out of your plans. I'm gonna be missing limbs soon." Jay said getting up and walking away. back!" Sharpay stuttered as she watched his back walk down the hallway.

You see, Jay didn't lie. He said that if he kept going along with _her_ plans…he would be missing a limb. But he had a plan of his own…

-

Troy waited for Gabriella outside her house. He had made a quick phone call on his way.

_Flashback_

_(**Chad/**__Troy)_

_**Hello?**_

_Hey…it's Troy. I need you to do me a huge favor._

_**Sure…what is it?**_

_Watch over Gabriella. I don't have all my classes with her and I don't want that creep touching or even looking at her._

_**Dude, do you seriously think I was not paying the least bit of attention to her in her classes? She's practically my sister. I always keep a sharp eye on her. Andrew does too.**_

_Thanks. I'm ready to kill that guy. But Brie made me promise not to._

_**She made **__**you**__** promise…not me.**_

_Troy chuckled…._

_I better go...I'm picking her up now. Thanks again._

_Troy flipped his phone shut and parked in Gabriella's driveway._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella shut her front door to find Troy leaning against his car. She walked up to him and stood directly in front of him.

"Morning." He greeted resting his hands on her petite waist, running his thumbs up and down. This sent chills down Gabriella's spine. But good chills.

"Morning." She answered.

She wrapped her arms around him all of a sudden.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled.

"So…are you going to be coming up to me and giving me hugs all day then?" he asked her. She giggled and looked up.

"Maybe…I've never had a boyfriend who actually cares about me. I'm just trying to enjoy it." She said.

His smile quickly faded, but Gabriella didn't notice because she was already walking around the car to the other side. She opened the door and got in wondering whether or not she said too much.

They walked into school hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

"No meeting this morning?" she asked Troy as she opened her locker.

"Nope, we just have to go over some plays later. You're coming to the game on Friday right?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't miss it." She replied.

"Great." He said. He stole a quick kiss from her.

He wrapped his strong, protective arm around her waist and she leaned into him slightly.

-

Gabriella was in her Math class (the one where she was seated next to Jay.) when she noticed Jay walk into the room. She was quite surprised when he didn't even acknowledge her as he sat down.

In the middle of class, she dropped her pencil and bent over to get it. She whimpered a little from the pain on her stomach. She could've sworn she head Jay chuckle and say 'You had it cummin'.'

She sat back up straight and glanced over at Jay to find him looking at the board where several math problems remained written.

She walked out of math and went to her locker.

She shut her locker and went in search of Troy. She wanted to feel his arms around her at the moment. She wanted to feel as if she was completely safe and protected. And only Troy could do that.

She finally found him at his locker. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned around and smiled down at the petite brunette in his arms.

"Troy. I think it's time you get to know me better. I mean, you know me now….but you know absolutely nothing about my past. And I'm ready to tell you. I trust you." She said.

He shut his locker and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her into an empty classroom.

They sat down next to each other on the floor and Gabriella started thinking about how she should tell him.

"Do you know how I kind of overreacted a little when I said that 'I didn't want to see my boyfriend in jail?'" she asked.

He nodded; he figured that she was going to tell him some more about her. Not about her past. But he was ecstatic that she trusted him enough.

"Well…jails never meant anything good to me. I remember going to the jail just to see my dad when I was real little. I don't remember why, or what we did. I just remember walking into this big, depressing building." She explained.

He knew this was hard for her. He let her take her time as she recollected herself.

"I remember the last time I ever saw my dad. Not well, but I remember. He sat across the table from my mom and me. He talked as if we were at home, and nothing ever happened. That was a week before he got into a fight there. Someone pulled out a knife and stabbed him before the officers could get there in time. He was in the hospital, but he died one day later because of his heart being punctured."**(A/N: Do you know how sometimes they let the people who aren't in as much trouble as others have like a 'playtime' thingy? Yeah well...let's just say someone snick a knife in.)** She said. She wiped some stray tears away. Troy held onto her tighter as she took a few deep breaths.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. Just take your time." He said.

"No…I need to tell someone. I need to get it off my chest." She said. She calmed down again and began to explain part two to her past.

"Two years later…I started at my fifth school district." She began.

"I met someone, a guy. He was really sweet. And later on, we became a couple. I thought I loved him. But he proved me wrong. He did the same thing my father did. He got drunk and high on some drug and hit someone while driving. He was put in jail." She said.

She took a few more deep breaths and continued on.

"That was last year. But he _started_ a fight in jail and got more time. He severely injured another inmate and got a few more years."**(A/n: This time it was just like a fist sight...no weapons.)** She said.

She and Troy just sat in that classroom the whole period. Someone outside the door saw Gabriella snuggle closer to Troy who held her close.

"Perfect." The mystery person said. "Just perfect." She added.

_If it took her that long just to open up to her precious Troy…what will she think when her past is all over the school? Maybe I'll add some things just to spice it up a bit. Yeah. That's it._ Sharpay thought as she walked away from the door.

She now knew that she wouldn't be able to get Troy. But that didn't mean she couldn't make Gabriella's life a living hell.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What does Sharpay have up her sleeve now! Just to warn you...there won't be as much Troyellaness in the next chappy...I think Gabriella should spend some more time with Taylor and Kelsi...and other friends.**


	7. Let the Rumors Begin

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

_If it took her that long just to open up to her precious Troy…what will she think when her past is all over the school? Maybe I'll add some things just to spice it up a bit. Yeah. _

_That's it__. Sharpay thought as she walked away from the door._

_She now knew that she wouldn't be able to get Troy. But that didn't mean she couldn't make Gabriella's life a living hell._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 6- Let the Rumors Begin

"Let the rumors begin." Sharpay said under her breath as she walked into East High the next day.

She grabbed the first flyer from her over-sized Prada tote and tacks it up on the bulletin board. Once three people come rushing up and start to read what she posted, she put up three more.

Gabriella walked through the front doors and immediately noticed all the pity looks she was getting. Even some kids were walking past her, like they had handcuffs on.

Confused, she walked over to the crowd surrounding the bulletin board and caught a glimpse of bright pink paper. She snatched one off of the bulletin board and watched as a tear got soaked into the paper. She ripped the other two down and threw them in the trash.

She ran down some random hallway and right past Troy and the gang.

"Was that Gabbi?" Taylor asked them. You could hear sobs getting quieter and quieter since she was running away.

"I think so." Troy said as he took off after her, people move out of the way so he could get through.

He followed the sounds of the sobbing to a hallway.

The bell rang and everybody in the hallway who were surrounding someone, ran to class. That someone was Gabriella.

He ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug as she continued to sob.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked her, kissing the top of her head.

She cried harder. He helped her up and lead her to the rooftop garden. He let her sit on the bench next to him. He let her burry her head into his shoulder. The crying had subsided by now, but she hiccupped every now and then. He waited patiently for her to talk.

"What happened?" he asked her, still hugging her. Neither of them cared that they were incredibly late for homeroom.

She took a deep and shaky breath.

"Nothing's gonna be the same now." She said.

"What do you mean Brie? Please tell me." He said.

"You didn't tell anyone what I told you yesterday…d-did you?" she asked him. Her red and slightly puffy eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Not anyone." He said.

"Someone found out. And now everyone knows." She said taking a deep breath.

He hugged her tighter. "We'll get through this ok" he asked her. He saw her nod and crack a slight smile.

"Some people were walking around…and just…making me feel worse before I even knew about it." She said.

"Do you know how they found out?" he asked her.

"There were flyers on the bulletin board." She said. Troy thought for a second.

"What color were they?" he asked her.

She gave him a confused look. "Pink." She said. It finally clicked.

"That little…." She trailed off.

"Bitch?" someone finished for her. They looked over and saw Ryan.

"I just got here. I just heard what happened." He said.

Gabriella looked down.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Evans?" Troy asked him.

"Actually…yes. But…I just wanted to apologize. I'm done with my sister. I've always hated being her _pet_." He said.

Gabriella looked up at him.

"Do you know if they were gonna do anything else?" she asked him.

"Well, Jay said that he wasn't gonna help my sister anymore. But I have a feeling he has something else in mind." Ryan explained. "As for my sister…she hasn't thought of anything yet. But as soon as I know…I'll let you know." He promised her.

"Thank you." She answered. He nodded and retreated down the stairs.

"Do you believe him?" Troy asked her after a short silence.

"I don't know Troy. I don't know." She answered.

-

"So after the game tonight…there's the after party…right?" Jay asked his buddy Frank.

"Correct. Now we can get her there…or at the game. Your choice." He said.

"At the party would probably better. You could easily give her a spiked drink there once Bolton looks away." Jay said. Frank nodded.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked.

"You can have her when I'm done." Jay said walking away. The plans were made.

That night at the after party following the game, Frank would act 'friendly' to Gabriella and offer her a drink. It was the classic…'spiked drink' plan. It couldn't fail. Jay would take advantage of her drunken state and do whatever pleased him at the moment with her. He would then let Frank have her. As simple as that.

-

Gabriella grabbed Troy's sweatshirt out of her locker and slipped it on. She smiled as she pictured the word 'BOLTON' on her back. And underneath 'BOLTON' would be 'CAPTAIN'…and not too far below that would be his number…'14'.

She was happy that she could finally be free of people's stares and looks for a period or so.

About an hour later, Gabriella made her way to her locker for her last book for the day and made her way to her last class.

"So…..my sister went back to college…so she can't do our hair again. We have to do it ourselves." Gabriella explained to Taylor as they walked to Gabriella's to get ready for the game.

"I'm just gonna go with something simple." Taylor stated as they walked through the front door.

Two hours later, the girls walked out Gabriella's front door earlier so that they could watch Troy and had warm up. Gabriella's hair was in a side pony tail with red and white ribbon tied into a small bow. Taylor's was a regular pony tail with ribbon in it.

They arrived at the school and walked into the gym. They saw East High's team warming up, basically showing off their skills to the other team, who were looking a little intimidated.

Gabriella smiled as Troy winked at her.

The game began and East High took an early lead.

Gabriella and Taylor were probably the loudest ones in the whole crowd. They were cheering, yelling, and just plain out screaming.

"Come on come on come on come on!" Gabriella whispered as she watched East High's team somehow maneuver around the other team's players.

She watched as Chad passed the ball to Troy in the last five seconds.

Troy shot and Gabriella watched as the ball fell through the net effortlessly.

She ran down onto the court and looked around for him. She found hi after a few moments of looking and bounded up to him. He wrapped up in a tight hug and kissed her.

"Ready for the after party?" he asked her.

"More than ever." She answered. She kissed him again, using every ounce of passion she had.


	8. The Afterparty Part 1

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

_She ran down onto the court and looked around for him. She found him after a few moments of looking and bounded up to him. He wrapped up in a tight hug and kissed her._

"_Ready for the after party?" he asked her._

"_More than ever." She answered. She kissed him again, using every ounce of passion she had._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 7- The After Party Part 1

Frank was standing by the snack bar making sure nobody saw him pour some alcoholic beverage into a special cup of punch that he would somehow get to Gabriella.

He waited patiently, staring at the door, waiting for Troy and Gabriella to walk through so he could put his plan into action.

Plan A was to get her distracted so, somehow, he could switch the punch she had with the spiked punch and everything would fall into place.

He finally saw them walk through the door.

-

"You ready?" Troy asked Gabriella after he squeezed her hand lightly. She just nodded, slightly nervous.

Troy opened the door and let her in first, he followed closely behind as he felt her back press up against his chest as if saying 'I can't do this.'

"You can do this Brie." He said, slightly confused as to why she was so scared.

"I never liked big crowds Troy, let alone in this small place." She said quietly, just loud enough so that he could hear.

"You'll be fine…I promise." He said, looking her dead in the eye. She nodded lightly and allowed him to grab her waist tightly and begin to walk through the thick mass of people, attempting to get to Chad and Taylor.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." She told Troy. He nodded, reluctantly letting her go by herself, but he was only yards away from where the drinks were, so he could be there in a heartbeat if needed.

She made her way over and filled a cup with water. Moments after she set it down on the table, someone 'accidentally' bumped into her so she turned around.

"I'm so sorry!" the guy apologized. Behind her, someone switched her drink.

"Oh, it's ok." She said.

The guy behind her forgot which one he put the alcohol in. _Shit._ He thought. He just left them both there and left.

She turned around and grabbed the nearest cup. The spiked one.

She took a small sip and immediately threw it out. _Disgusting._ She thought. So instead, she grabbed a water bottle and walked back over to Troy whose arm found its way around her waist again and gave it a light squeeze as he continued talking to his teammates.

Once he was finished, he turned to her and leaned down sp his lips were on top of hers.

She instantly melted into the kiss, and was sure that if he wasn't supporting her by holding her waist, she would have fallen because her knees were weak as they continued to kiss.

They broke it off and Troy looked her in the eye for the second time that night.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

"I dunno. It's definitely different." She said. "I'm still not comfortable though." She added. He gave her waist, which his arms were still wrapped around, a light squeeze. She loved it when he did that.

"I'm here. And I'm proud of you for doing this." He said. She grinned.

"Just…don't leave me." She said.

"I could never do that." He said before he kissed her once more. After they broke off, they went to find Chad and Taylor.

_It's gonna be a long night._ Gabriella thought. How right she was…

"So what do you think of the party so far?" Taylor asked her.

"It's interesting, I never liked crowds…but I feel better being here with Troy and you guys." She explained. Taylor nodded, she understood.

"It took me a while to get used to it. Since the Wildcats pretty much won every game…I got used to it quickly." She said.

-

"What do you mean it didn't work?!" Jay yelled at Frank in a closed off room.

"It just didn't!" he exclaimed.

"Well you better think of something…I want something tonight or you'll be in trouble." He snarled and stormed out of the room. Desperate for any idea.


	9. The After Party Part 2

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

_"What do you mean it didn't work?!" Jay yelled at Frank in a closed off room. _

_"It just didn't!" he exclaimed. _

_"Well you better think of something…I want something tonight or you'll be in trouble." He snarled and stormed out of the room. Desperate for any idea. _

**Looks Are Deceiving **

Chapter 8- The Afterparty Part 2

Gabriella was having a blast at this party. She was enjoying the win her boyfriend's team one.

Troy was holding her close as he made small conversations with his friends and teammates, making sure that she wouldn't get hurt. He would do anything to protect her and was always on alert. He felt every single move she made without even looking at her.

She felt a new sense of security with Troy and she enjoyed it very much. She felt like she could be anywhere at anytime and he would be right there to protect her.

Frank was down to the last resort. He didn't think he would have had to go this far.

He waited until the moment Gabriella got far enough away from Troy where he could grab her.

He watched as she ventured across the crowded room. As she walked across the room he waited until she was passing him to grab her and cover her mouth. He drug her into a room and shut and locked the door after he threw her in there. She blacked out.

"Yo Troy!" someone called across thee room.

He looked up and saw a guy walk up to him.

"Yeah?" asked a confused Troy.

"We need someone to help breakdown a door for us. There's someone inside, but the door's locked." He answered.

"Um…..ok." he answered.

He followed the guy to the mysterious door and saw a girl fooling with a bobby pin in the lock.

"Got it!" she exclaimed as she worriedly opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well I can see you don't need my help any more." answered Troy. He just wanted to find Gabriella. She had been gone for a while.

"No. Don't go Troy. Get in here." The girl said.

He sighed and walked through the doorway to find Gabriella unconscious on the floor.

He ran towards her and scooped her up, trying to wake her up.

He looked her over quickly to find a small cut on her cheek that was still bleeding a little. He looked around her and found broken glass.

"Come on Brie, please wake up." He murmured.

She groaned and her hand went up to her forehead.

He felt an enormous amount of relief come over him as he held her close.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I have a killer headache but I think I'll be fine." She said sitting up on her own.

"What happened Brie?" he asked her.

"I just remember walking across the room to get to Taylor and being pulled into this room." She said.

"Anything else?" he asked her.

She thought for a minute. "Yeah…" she began again.

"I woke up…someone was all over me. I managed to get away and I kicked them. I turned around to leave and I felt something hit my head and I blocked out again." She said.

"That's it." She added.

"That would explain the glass all over the place." He said. He helped her up and supported her a little bit.

"We're leaving now." He said.

"Thank you." She answered softly.

Troy helped into the car and got into the drivers' seat and put the key in the ignition.

He drove back to his house since it was closer and helped her into the bathroom where he grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned up the small cut on her face.

"You okay now?" he asked her when he finished.

"Yeah." She answered. She sighed.

"Thank you for saving me again." She said.

"Hey…" he started, kissing her forehead. "…it's fine." He answered.

He gave her a simple kiss on the lips which made her tingle all over. It's amazing how a simple kiss like that could make her feel the way she did.


	10. Anything but a Regular Day

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

"_Hey…" he started, kissing her forehead. "…it's fine." He answered._

_He gave her a simple kiss on the lips which made her tingle all over. It's amazing how a simple kiss like that could make her feel the way she did._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 9- Anything but a Regular Day

Gabriella walked into school with a plain look on her face. Her mom offered several times to excuse her from school, but Gabriella turned them all down.

"How's my girl this morning?" Troy asked her as she turned from her locker. He face instantly brightened once she caught the blue ones looking down at her.

"She's very tired." She said with a soft yawn.

"And why is that?" Troy asked.

"Because she couldn't sleep at all last night." She answered.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her in a hug.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" he asked her. He felt her nod.

"Elle…you know that I won't let him or any other creep around you, right?" he asked her.

"Now I do." She answered, pecking him on the lips once.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything more than what you told me?" he asked her.

"Positive." She answered.

He leaned down and kissed her once more before he let her get the rest of her books out of her locker.

He wrapped a protective arm around her as they walked to homeroom and Gabriella couldn't be happier.

It was smack dab in the middle of Gabriella's last period of the day when a very eerie feeling came over her. She continued to shift uncomfortably in her seat, counting down the minutes until she got out.

When the bell finally did ring, she was the first one out of the room and she rushed to her locker where the feeling got heavier. She hated the fact that she took so long at he locker, but she always quadruple checked to make sure that she had all of her things so she could do her homework.

Confused as to why she was having this feeling, she made her towards the entrance of the school to start on her walk home, but decided against it before she walked out. The feeling just got worse, so she went to the place where he'd be. The place where she'd feel the best and the most protected. The school's gym.

It was Thursday. Every Thursday, Troy would be in the gym with his friends playing some small practice games after school.

This feeling was starting to scare her. She would give anything for it to go away, but it wouldn't.

Entering the gym, she found no-one.

Sighing a confused and slightly scared sigh, she bit her lip as the feeling got heavier.

She had no clue as to why she was acting like this, but she knew she didn't like it one bit. The last time she felt like this was at the party. But this time, she was not going to ignore it like she did.

Hearing an extremely loud bang brought her back to reality and she let out a scream as it sounded.

-

With Troy a few minutes earlier….

"So how has Gabs been since the party?" Jason asked Troy as they walked down the hallway after the last period.

"I think she's okay. It'll take her a little while to be completely back to normal, but at least she told people about it." Troy answered. Jason and Chad nodded understandingly.

They were walking out of the guys' locker room when a loud bang was heard and a girl's scream.

They all looked at each other before they ran into the gym where the scream was heard.

Troy was the first to burst through the doors of the gym to find a brunette shaking a little in the corner across the gym.

Troy was by her side in an instant. She looked up and into Troy's eyes before she closed hers tight, the feeling as strong as ever.

"Shush baby girl…I got you. You're okay…." He cooed.

She just lay there against Troy, not hugging back or anything. But enjoying his comforting touch so much.

"What's going on?" she whispered ever so quietly.

"I don't know." He whispered, surprisingly calmly.

"Just don't leave me." She pleaded when she felt him shift a little. But all he did was situate himself so he could hold her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Elle." He answered.

"I was so scared Troy." She said.

"It's okay Elle. I promise…" he said, rubbing her arm.

He kissed the top of his head as he watched his two best mates call the police…

* * *

**Hey guys...sorry for the wait. I'm a little miffed right now because my mom just made a decision for me without even asking me and I didn't want that decision...so now that whole situation is out the window. Not very happy right now so sorry again for the wait and the short chapter.**


	11. The Day Rolls On

Previously in 'Looks are Deceiving'…

"_I was so scared Troy." She said._

"_It's okay Elle. I promise…" he said, rubbing her arm._

_He kissed the top of his head as he watched his two best mates call the police…_

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 10- The Day Rolls On

Gabriella was still sitting in the corner of the gym with Troy holding her when they heard the police cars pull up to the school and begin to search around the building where the gun shot was heard.

Gabriella wasn't in hysterics anymore but Troy wasn't planning on letting go of her any time soon.

Her eyes were closed and she was still leaning against Troy's chest.

"Is there anybody in here?!" an officer yelled.

Troy helped Gabriella up who was still clinging to him and they all walked over to the officer.

"Were you the kids who called?" he asked them. They nodded.

"Will you be okay miss?" the officer asked Gabriella. She nodded slowly.

"She's just a bit shaken up." Chad whispered.

The officer nodded.

"Now what exactly did you kids witness?" the investigator asked them as he pulled out a

notepad and pen.

"We didn't _witness_ anything, but we heard a gun shot go off." Jason answered.

They all nodded.

"Are you comfortable to talk Miss?" the investigator asked Gabriella.

Troy gave her waist a small squeeze and she nodded softly.

"What's your side of the story?" he asked her.

"I was just walking to the gym to find Troy and meanwhile I had this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach…like something bad was going to happen. And then I was in here, about to walk out and look for Troy some more when I heard a gunshot and screamed, that's when they came running into the gym." She explained quietly.

"Very well. I have taken your names and I may find you to question you more. But you are free to go home." He said, sensing how uncomfortable Gabriella was. Troy gave him a thankful look and he returned the gesture by nodding once.

"Dude, we'll see you later." Chad and Jason said.

"Bye Gabs." They said.

"Bye." She said quietly.

Troy kissed the top of her head and held her close as they walked to his car.

Troy drove to his house since Gabriella's mom wouldn't be home yet and he for sure wasn't going to leave her anywhere alone.

He walked around to her side of the car and helped her out. She went to walk towards the door but Troy put a stern but gentle hand on her small arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine Troy." She said with a smile.

She leaned up and gave hi ma quick peck on the lips.

"I promise." She added.

He let go of her arm, not believing her, but deciding that when she wanted to talk about it, she would.

He put his hand on her back as he let her into his house where she collapsed on his couch.

Once Troy was out of eye sight he shook his head.

Why was Gabriella acting so weird? What did she mean when she said that she had a really weird feeling before to accident? Troy was puzzled but decided not to push it.

He grabbed two water bottles and walked back out to the living room and handed her one.

They shared a quick kiss before Troy sat down and Gabriella turned on the TV and began to search though the channels for something to watch.

Troy couldn't help but smile as he heard Gabriella laugh in the middle of a comedy they were watching an hour later.

Hearing her laughter was actually convincing him that nothing was wrong with her. But there was this voice in his head saying that it wasn't. For now, he just ignored that little voice, but he will realize soon, that that was a bad idea.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen! I bet you just want to hunt me down and kill me right now for the cliffy...but before you do...REVIEW! Remember that the person who reviews the most will get a special sneak peek of the Epilogue or a sneak peek of the first chappy of the sequel...!!! SO R&R!!!!!!**


	12. Little Voice

Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…

_Hearing her laughter was actually convincing him that nothing was wrong with her. But there was this voice in his head saying that it wasn't. For now, he just ignored that little voice, but he will realize soon, that that was a bad idea._

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 11- Little Voice

Gabriella woke up with a feeling of warmth surrounding her.

She looked around and found that she was on the couch, basically on top of Troy who was sleeping.

She settled into him as she felt his grip around her tighten.

She looked at the digital clock across the room. The lime green numbers read '4 AM'.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight.

"Troy?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he answered, trying to fall back asleep.

"I'm not so okay anymore." She said, closing her eyes tighter as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Feeling something wet land on his arm; he turned the nearby lamp on and looked at his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm just scared." She whispered.

"There's no need to be scared Brie." He whispered as he held her close.

"But I had this feeling that somebody was watching me before it happened." She said.

He sat up and held her close to him as he kissed the top of her head and laid his chin on top of her head.

"Nobody's going to come after you. I'm going to be here for you all the time." He said.

She sat there, eyes closed, snuggling into Troy. He was the only one she felt that could really protect her.

Gabriella being as stubborn as she is, went to school later on that morning, drained and incredibly tired.

She was in her fourth period class when she heard an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Will Gabriella Montez please report to the office….Gabriella Montez to the office please." it said.

She got up out of her seat and walked out of the classroom and to the principal's office.

"Ah, Miss Montez, please, sit down." He said calmly. She sat down hesitantly.

"How are you feeling about this whole situation?" he asked her. If there was one thing Principal Matsui was good at, it was making kids feel comfortable and want to talk to him…

"Umm…I guess a little scared." She answered honestly.

"Do you feel comfortable explaining what happened yesterday?" he asked her.

She nodded slightly.

"I was just walking into the gym, looking for Troy, when I heard a really loud bang, it scared me so I screamed and they came running in." she said.

"That's all I will ask of you. But I do have one more question…" he said.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Why did you come to school today?" he asked her.

"Because I want to just move on and not worry about it." She answered after thinking. It was the truth…she just wanted to forget it ever happened and move on with her life…but why did she still feel….scared?

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and short chappy. School, school school, riding, school, riding, riding, and riding has kept me from updating... 


	13. Running

**Previously in 'Looks Are Deceiving'…**

"_Because I want to just move on and not worry about it." She answered after thinking. It was the truth…she just wanted to forget it ever happened and move on with her life…but why did she still feel….scared?_

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Chapter 12- Running

Gabriella was sitting where she usually sat…next to Troy and the gang.

She would occasionally say something here and there, but overall, she was rather quiet. Taylor decided to try and strike up a conversation with the young girl.

"So what did you think of that science test today?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella jumped, being surprised by her voice.

_Why is she so jumpy?_ Taylor asked herself, concerned about her friend.

"I thought it was easy…of course you're talking to someone who studied her brains out the night before." She said, adding a smile at the end.

Someone banged their tray against a table and the sound reverberated around the cafeteria, going un-announced by all other except Gabriella who jumped again. Taylor thought she heard the slightest whimper.

_Something is wrong with her…_ Taylor thought.

"So I was thinking that you could come over after school today so that we can study for the math mid-terms together…" she said.

"Sure!" Gabriella said brightly. She was definitely confusing Taylor.

_First she's jumpy, then she's all smiley, then she jumps again, and now she's back to her normal self…_ Taylor thought…clearly puzzled. Not even Taylor could figure out what was wrong with her friend. She needed to talk to Troy.

-

"Troy…" Taylor called as she caught up with him.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Troy asked, seeing the confused look on her face.

"It's about Gabriella. She's been _really_ and I mean _really_ weird since the accident. Do you by any chance know what's bothering her?" Taylor asked quickly and worriedly.

"I've noticed it too, and I don't know _anything_. She always covers it up when I bring it up." He said.

She nodded in agreement. "She does the same with me too. She's coming over to my house today to study for a while…maybe I can get her to crack then." Taylor explained.

Troy nodded. "If you need me there, just call me." He said.

"Definitely." She answered before they each said a quick goodbye before going off to their lockers to get their books and go home.

-

Taylor's game plan was to see if she could get Gabriella to say something without have to say anything herself. The worst case scenario would be to lock the door, and bring it up bluntly, which is not what she wanted to do at all.

"So…if f(x) **(A/N: In math…that's read 'f of x' ****not**** f times x!!!) **is equivalent to 3…then what is y?" Taylor asked Gabriella. The two were in the middle of the study session.

"Ermmm…" she said as she began to work the problem out in her head…"…y will equal 3!" she said brightly.

"That's right!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I say we take a break…we've been at this for 45 minutes." Taylor suggested. Gabriella nodded in agreement, shut her book and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay there?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yeah…I'm fine!" Gabriella said brightly.

Taylor sighed. "Gabriella, I'm going to ask you a question okay?" Taylor asked her.

"Okay…." Gabriella answered confusedly.

"I want a completely honest answer." Taylor said. Gabriella nodded.

"Is there _anything_ bothering you at all?" Taylor asked her.

"No!" Gabriella half yelled.

"I'm tired of you people asking that question!" she exclaimed, beginning to pick her books up.

"We keep asking you because you aren't our Gabbi anymore!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabriella stopped in her tacks. She was turned towards the door so her back was facing Taylor. She looked down.

"You _haven't _been our Gabbi. You've changed ever since what happened yesterday. We just want to help." Taylor said gently.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said stubbornly as she opened Taylor's bedroom door.

"Go ahead Gabbi. Run. Like you always did. But while you're running away from this situation and the people that care about you, I want you to think long and hard about Troy and how he's trying his utmost hardest to try and keep you safe and comfortable so that you should have absolutely no trouble letting your friends help you." Taylor said.

Gabriella ran down the stairs and right out to front door.

Taylor sat down lazily on her bed. She had never acted like that before, but Gabriella deserved to know the truth even if it was put so bluntly as that.

-

Gabriella walked down the street, tears cascading down her face at a steady pace. Taylor was right; she's closing everyone out again and just trying to run from the situation.

Her legs stopped moving and seemed to turn themselves around so that she was facing his house. Her arms gave way and her book and notebook lay scattered on the ground as she walked at a hastened pace up to the house. She jogged around the house to the back.

He was there practicing. She jogged up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, not wanting to let go. He tried to turn himself around, but when he tried to loosen her grip, she whimpered. He finally turned around and embraced the brunette in a hug.

She let it all out. She let all the tears out, all the pain and suffering that has happened through her entire life. She let it _all_ out.

Troy began to rock her back and fore, hoping to calm her down some. Troy led her inside where he set her tired body down gently on the couch in the living room when the phone rang.

He reached over and picked it up, keeping an eye on Gabriella who was beginning to snooze on the couch.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"I'm calling on behalf of the police department. We have found the victim of the shooting yesterday and we thought you should be one of the first to know…" the man began.


	14. Jogging

**Author's Note:**This chapter is dedicated to one of my closest friends Steph. (Cena130) Merry Christmas and you rock Steph! I know it's kind of (well it _is_ a depressing chapter.), but I just wanted this to be part one of your Christmas gift from me to you…

Previously in 'Looks are Deceiving'…

"_I'm calling on behalf of the police department. We have found the victim of the shooting yesterday and we thought you should be one of the first to know…" the man began._

**Looks are Deceiving**

Chapter 13- Jogging

"Yes…" he said. Giving one last glance over to Gabriella, seeing her still sleeping heavily, she clearly had lost sleep.

He walked into the other room. "Who was it?" he asked the man on the other line.

"His name is Samuel Wensing." He said. **(A/N: Shut it Steph…I ran out of ideas for a last name. XD)**

"He was not an East High student, he graduated years ago, and from contacting family, was visiting his cousin." He explained.

"Thank you for calling, and please tell the family that I'm deeply sorry." He answered.

"I will, sir. Have a good evening son." The officer said.

"You too." Troy answered before he hung up.

He sighed, he knew no-one by that name.

"Mmmmm….Troy?" Gabriella called quietly, just loud enough for him to hear from the room he was currently standing in.

He walked into the living room.

"Yeah babe?" he asked her softly.

"When you were talking on the phone…you said my cousin's name." she said, slowly waking up. "Why?" she asked.

Troy felt his heart break.

-

"Thank you for calling sir." Chad said as he hung up his phone. He sat back down on the couch where he and Taylor were sitting watching a movie, which was now clearly forgotten.

"So who was the victim?" Taylor asked lowly.

"Samuel Wensing." He said. "Have you ever heard of him?" Chad asked her.

"No." she answered, snuggling into Chad's side.

-

"I'm sorry Brie." Troy said before he even began to explain.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly. Something wasn't right.

"Your cousin was the victim of the shooting." He said.

She bit her lip, shaking her head, clearly not coming to terms with it.

"No." She said.

"I'm sorry babe." He said softly.

"No…it's not true, they must have him confused for someone else." She said, looking into his eyes to find nothing but sorrow for her.

"No!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry Brie." He said, his own voice cracking at the sight of her now distraught looking face with tears flowing down it at a steady pace.

"NO!" she yelled, nearly collapsing on the ground as she tried to stand. Troy caught her and held her close.

"No…no…no…no…" she murmured as she cried hysterically.

Troy sat down on the couch, pulling her down with him. He began to rock her back and fore, like a mother would with a small child.

He tried to calm her, but came to no avail. She was now just hiccupping, due to no more tears left to shed.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and change into something comfy?" he whispered to her. She nodded into his chest and stood up after one kiss from Troy.

She padded her way up the stairs and ventured her way into his room, grabbing his warm up sweats from the year prior to this current year, along with a Wildcat tee and a hoodie.

Stepping in Troy's bathroom, she yawned as she climbed into the shower…

-

"Hey dude." Chad said as he answered his cell, Troy called.

"Hey…I take it that the officer called you too?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah…I don't even know the guy." He said.

"It's Gabriella's cousin. He was coming to surprise her with a visit. Her mom told me. She's the one who arranged the whole thing." He said sadly.

"Oh my g-d." Chad mumbled….speechless.

"What is it Chad?" Taylor asked him. Troy listened as he told Taylor.

"Oh no…" she said, on the verge of tears. She ripped the phone away from Chad. "We're on our way over." She said, she hung up.

"Come on…let's go." Chad said, they walked quickly outside and began to jog to Troy's house which was only three houses down.

-

Troy, Taylor, and Chad were all seated in Troy's living room. His parents still haven't arrived home but they were surly on their way after Troy has called them.

After sitting in a silence for a little while, Troy's parents walked through the door.

"Where is she?" Mr. Bolton asked as he shut the front door after his wife.

"She's upstairs, let me go check on her." He said. Mr. Bolton nodded, offering a small smile which Troy returned.

Taylor was just staring straight ahead…and Chad was silent. No words needed to be said. Neither of them had ever met her cousin, but Gabriella losing someone hit them all hard.

-

Troy entered his room to find Gabriella sleeping very peacefully on his bed. As he neared her quietly, he saw the tear stains down her face.

He kneeled beside the bed, his face looking intently at hers.

"Hey there." He said softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Hey…it's fine. Stay up here as long as you want. Come downstairs when you're ready. My parents, Chad, Taylor, and soon your mom are down there." He said.

She nodded tiredly, closing her eyes again. She really did just need to be left alone.

He kissed her forehead before leaving her to let it really sink in.

-

"Hello?" he asked into his cell phone as it rang.

"Troy! Thank goodness. I need you to come over here for me. And I mean _you_. I need to speak to you." She said.

"Okay…I'll be right over." He said, puzzledly.

"Guys. Mrs. Montez needs me. She specifically asked for me too." He said, putting his denim jacket on. "She sounded worried too. So I'm going. Gabriella's upstairs napping. She'll probably come down while I'm gone." He explained.

"Hey Troy…can I talk to you?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah." He said. Today really was a bad day. Chad's tone of voice was really….not Chadish.

Once outside, Chad spoke up.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm _always_ there for Gabriella. I know that this is random and all, but she obviously really needs someone right now, and if for some reason you can't be there for her…I will." He said, looking his best mate in the eye.

"I wouldn't trust my girl with anyone else Chad." He stated.

They shared one of those manly hugs before Troy was off to the Montez residence.

-

Gabriella walked down the stairs exactly fifteen minutes after Troy left. Chad noticed her first and was instantly up, walking over to her.

I'm so sorry Elle." He whispered.

She nodded tearfully. "Me too." She said. She ran into his open and waiting arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. **(A/N: Eek…I'm getting all teary eyed.)**

It broke _everyone's_hearts to see her sob heartbreaking sobs like that.

"W-where's Troy?" she asked.

"Your mom asked specifically for him. He'll be coming back with her." Mr. Bolton said.

Gabriella sat down on the couch where Taylor currently was. Taylor took her hand and squeezed it. Gabriella squeezed her hand back.

* * *

**Aw!!! I'm almost crying! So Gabriella's cousin was shot. It's a shock to everyone I bet. But why did MRs. Montez specifically ask for Troy and who's the gunman?  
**


	15. Losing

**WOOOO! I'VE UPDATED THREE TIMES TODAY! AND I PLAN ON UPDATING 'WAITED' TONIGHT! I'm on a roll of Troyella fluffiness!**_  
_

_Previously in 'Looks are Deceiving'…_

Gabriella sat down on the couch where Taylor currently was. Taylor took her hand and squeezed it. Gabriella squeezed her hand back.

**Looks are Deceiving**

Chapter 14- Losing

"Troy! Thank goodness you're here." Ms. Montez said as she let the young man in.

Troy and Ms. Montez were sitting in the living room when Ms. Montez finally spoke up.

"She's fragile right now Troy." She said. "She really needs someone, no matter what she says. That girl trusts you more than me sometime, I believe." She said.

"You know that I take good care of her, I love her. She'll never be by herself in this situation…in any situation for that matter." He said.

"I know Troy. That's why I wanted you to come over here. Sam's parents need me to fly over for a week or so. They desperately need the help. I don't want Gabriella to miss any school. I know that sounds rude…but she'll only be moping around with her family there, and it won't do her any good." She explained carefully.

Troy nodded…"I agree." He stated.

"The next part is that I need to leave tonight. I tried to find any other way to leave at a later date, but I can't. They're desperate and they need me." She said.

Troy nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to come by once my things are finished packing, be prepared for a scene." She said, smiling at how rambunctious Gabriella could get.

"I will." He said. He hugged her before jogging out to his car.

He jumped out of his car once he arrived back at his house and walked quickly to the door and let himself in.

He saw Taylor holding Gabriella's hand. "Hey." He said gently.

"Hi." She answered. Taylor got up and sat next to Chad who held her close.

Troy took the space where Taylor once sat. He was sitting lengthwise on the large couch, Gabriela between his legs. He kissed the top of her head and set his chin on top of her head.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had exited the room; they were in Mr. Bolton's study, which was upstairs talking to Ms. Montez, getting things straightened out.

"We were close." She said quietly. Troy had his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands laying top of his, absentmindedly playing with his class ring.

She laughed a little, a sound that Troy couldn't help but smile at.

"He used to let me dress him up as a princess and stuff." She giggled.

Troy kissed her head again. "He wouldn't want you worrying about him if he's anything like you." Troy whispered.

"I know." She sighed.

Headlights were seen through the window.

Ms. Montez.

Troy let Gabriella go and run out the door to her mom who hugged her tightly.

"Mama…" she whimpered.

"I know mija…I know." She cooed.

"Guys…be prepared for some drama…her mom is flying out to Sam's parents' house_tonight_. I think you'll get an idea of how she'll react." He explained as they let the mother and daughter talk for a few.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella yelled.

"Here we go…" Troy said as he walked out.

"I know it's sudden sweetheart…but I need to go…you're aunt and uncle need help." She said.

"But why so soon?" Gabriella asked.

"Belle…I tried my hardest to see if I could get a later date…but I couldn't! you have to believe me!" he mother pleaded.

"I believe you Mama." She whispered, giving her mother one last hug. Her mom kissed her forehead.

"You'll be staying with Troy until I get back. You won't be alone then okay?" she asked Gabriella. She nodded.

Her mom got back into the car after one last hug from Gabriella and backed out of the driveway.

Troy watched the car drive off until her heard a sob coming from the girl in front of him.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"I'm losing everyone…" she whimpered into his shoulder.

"You're not losing her Brie…she's just going to help out your Aunt and Uncle for a while…that's all." He whispered gently.

She continued to cry against him in his driveway for sometime.

It was when she began shivering slightly due to the face that it was late at night outside and the temperature dropped greatly.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the house where he set her down on the couch.

"We're going to go." Chad said from behind Troy. He stood up and walked them to the door.

"Thanks for being here for her guys. She really needed it." He said quietly.

"Just call if you need anything else." Chad said. Taylor nodded, meaning that he could call her as well.

He nodded and shut the door as soon as they left.

He walked back to the living room to find Gabriella not in there.

"Brie?" he called.

He heard a sniffle come from his room.

He climbed the stairs and entered his room where the small brunette was curled up on his bed.

He pulled the covers over her body just as her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know Troy…I don't know." She said quietly.

"Get some sleep okay? I'm sure my parents won't make you go to school tomorrow." He said.

He kissed her forehead and began to walk out of the room.

"Troy…I really don't wanna be alone right now." She whimpered.

He slipped his shirt off, leaving him in bottoms and climbed in next to her.

He kissed her on the lips before letting her get as close as possible to him.

"I love you Brie." He said.

"I love you too." She whispered after she yawned gently.

She was tight against his side, just curled up there, as if silently asking for protection and comfort. He tightened his grip on her, but not so much as to hurt her.

She needed protection. She needed comfort. He would give her the protection and he would give her the comfort she needed.


	16. Bed and a Breakfast

Previously in 'Looks are Deceiving'…

_She was tight against his side, just curled up there, as if silently asking for protection and comfort. He tightened his grip on her, but not so much as to hurt her._

_She needed protection. She needed comfort. He would give her the protection and he would give her the comfort she needed._

**Looks are Deceiving**

Chapter 15- Bed and a Breakfast

Gabriella woke the next morning in Troy's bed. Her eyes fluttered open after moments of just sitting there and she noticed that the spot where Troy had been sleeping was empty.

She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room for a few minutes, taking in her surroundings.

He had a fairly tidy room, but he probably just shoved everything in his closet. Gabriella smiled, remembering the time she discovered that he did that.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella snuck into Troy's room early Saturday morning, ready to wake him up._

_She looked around the room as she pondered on how to wake him up._

"_What are you doing?" Troy asked as he sat up a little._

_She jumped nearly three feet in the air. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" she exclaimed._

"_Why? You look cute when you're scared…" he answered smirking._

_She rolled her eyes and walked over to open his closet…she shivered slightly and wanted the hoodie back that he gave for her to wear. For it had lost his 'scent' and she demanded that he wear it again so it would have his scent again._

_She opened the closet door and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Okay…so maybe that was a bit….dramatic. Nothing like, fell out or anything. But it was certainly one heck of a messy closet._

"_A ha!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the hoodie. She pulled it on and hugged it close, enjoying its scent._

"_What're you getting into?" he questioned behind her. She jumped yet __again_

"_Troy! Stop doing that!" she said._

"_You looked twice as scared as before though. So therefore, you looked twice as cute if that's even possible." He said._

"_You're really cheesy sometimes, you know that?" she asked, stepping closer._

"_I've been told." He answered, smirking._

"_By whom?" she questioned._

"_Eh…no-one special." He said._

_Her jaw dropped and she backed up. He reached out, pulled her towards him and kissed her._

_He rested his forehead against hers._

"_Good morning." She greeted softly._

_He kissed her once more…"Good morning to you too…" he responded._

_**End Flashback**_

"Now that's what I like to see." Troy commented as he entered his room.

He was dressed and ready to go for school. **(A/N: His outfit is in my profile! Check it out!!!!)**

She looked down at the covers that she was fiddling with between her fingers.

"I have to go to school today because of the game rule." He said softly.

The school made a rule for any sport that the athletes that were going to be playing, must attend school the day before.

"Oh your game! I completely forgot with what was going on and-" he put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Hey, hey…it's fine Brie." He said.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb before giving her a kiss and heading out the front door.

She sighed…

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton said softly as she walked in.

"Good morning Lucy." She replied, a light smile on her face. Mrs. Bolton returned it.

"You know that if it weren't for that stupid rule, I would've let him stay." She said as she sat next to her on Troy's bed.

"I know, but I wouldn't have let him. There's nothing anybody can really do to fix anything." She replied.

Mrs. Bolton wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you say…you and I go out to breakfast this morning, my treat?" she offered.

Gabriella thought for a second. "I'd love to. But do you mind if I freshen up first?" she asked.

"Sure, hun. Take as long as you need." She replied, kissing her head gently before walking back downstairs.

She went to 'her' draw in Troy's dresser and grabbed her best jeans and shirt. **(A/N: In my profile.)**

She showered, and straightened her hair, which today didn't take really long. Her hair actually cooperated with the straightener today and she changed into her outfit, grabbed her bag and tossed her phone in and walked downstairs where she met Mrs. Bolton.

They hopped into MRs. Bolton's car and she drove them to the restaurant with the best breakfast. Along their way, they talked about anything and everything under the sun.


	17. Coping

Previously in 'Looks are Deceiving'…

_They hopped into Mrs. Bolton's car and she drove them to the restaurant with the best breakfast. Along their way, they talked about anything and everything under the sun._

**Looks are Deceiving**

Chapter 16- Coping

"I've heard this place has the best omelets." Mrs. Bolton commented as she and Gabriella were seated and looking at their menus.

Gabriella looked over the menu:

_Homemade Belgian Waffle_

_Includes a side of eggs and sausage._

_That looks delicious._ Gabriella thought.

"Could I get you two ladies something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Yes…I'll have some coffee please." Mrs. Bolton ordered.

"And you miss…?" the waitress asked Gabriella.

"Orange juice would be great, thank you." She ordered, smiling. The waitress waked away and before Gabriela could even open her mouth to say something, her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

"It's your son." She said, smiling.

"Go on…I'll order for you." Mrs. Bolton said. Gabriella told her what to order, and answered her phone, walking out of the restaurant.

"Hey!" she answered.

"Hey…just wanted to check in. How's it going?" he asked gently. She smiled.

"It's going fine, but why are you calling me when you're supposed to be paying attention in class?" she queried.

"There's a sub in for Miss Darbus today and they extended homeroom for almost and hour because of a lot of the teachers having a meeting or something. And the sub is pretty much asleep as we're speaking." He added the last part with a light laugh.

She smiled widely. "Actually…I better get back. Your mom and I are eating out for breakfast and she just ordered for me." She said.

"Okay…I'll let you go then. I'll see you later, Brie." He said.

"Bye Troy…I love you." She said.

"I love you too, baby." He answered, before waiting for her lien to go dead before hanging up himself.

She walked back into the restaurant, a slight bounce in her step. It was amazing what Troy did to her.

"So, was my boy risking detention?" Mrs. Bolton asked her.

Gabriella giggled, knowing that if it was necessary…he probably would.

"No…there's a sub in for Miss Darbus and they extended homeroom for a meeting for the teachers." She explained, putting a little syrup on her waffle and taking a sip of orange juice.

"So what can you tell me about your cousin?" Mrs. Bolton asked her gently.

Gabriella smiled. "Oh let's see here….well he was _definitely_ the ladies' man." She started, laughing lightly.

"He was like the brother I never had." Gabriella said as she took a bite out of her waffle. "He used to visit me at least once a month. Because my mom would try and make sure that we didn't move too terribly far away from him, knowing good and well that he was a big part of my life." She continued. "He had his own room in all of our houses. He and I would always decorate it together. Making it our room." She said. She began to laugh. "I remember this one time…I was in the middle on English class and I hear a 'bird' outside chirping…well, he was right outside of the window making bird noises to get my attention. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. I let out a very quiet laugh though, and the teacher turned around and saw me looking out the window. He ducked just in time so she didn't see him. Every time she turned back around, he would make faces or something, imitating her." She said a wide smile on her face.

"It sounds like you two had something special." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Yeah….we did." She said, sipping her juice.

Breakfast was a lot of fun for the two of them. Gabriella felt completely and totally comfortable around Mrs. Bolton. She never realized how much Mrs. Bolton and Troy were so alike before that morning. They had the same mannerisms, temperament, and attitude.

The two of them had begun to drive back, but not for long, for there was a huge sale sign outside of the mall. Pretty much every store had sales, they couldn't resist but to go in and buy a thing or two!

They ended up shopping until a little past noon, so they decided to take a stop and grab lunch in the food court.

The two of them got salads and sat down at a table, setting their purchases down by their feet.

"Thank you for today Mrs. Bolton, this really made me feel a lot better." Gabriella said, thankfully.

"Oh Gabriella! No need to thank me. I had a blast as well. Maybe next time we could bring Taylor and your mom as well and have just one big girls day out day." She said.

"Sounds fun!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

They walked back out to the car, and put everything they bought in the trunk.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house? I'd like to grab some more clothes." Gabriella said.

"Of course not." Mrs. Bolton said, pulling into the driveway.

"Thank you! I'll only be a few!" Gabriella called behind her. She grabbed the key that was always under the door mat and opened the door.

She walked up the stairs to her room and grabbed her duffel. She began to stuff things in. Clothes, hair thing etc.

"Okay Mrs. Bolton-" she said before stopping and not seeing the car in the driveway.

Raising her eye brows slightly she took a step forward be fore feeling arms around her and pulling her around the side of the house.

"What the-" she stopped taking when she realized it was Troy.

"Gosh! What're you trying to do? Scare me?" she asked.

"Maybe." He answered, his face nearing hers.

He kissed her gently, but with passion. He kissed her as if he'd never get the chance to do again. Her arms dropped her duffel on the ground and seemed to take on a mind of their own as they wrapped themselves around his neck. His hands went around her waist, but then went into her back pockets a she pulled her closer if that was possible. He moved on to kiss her neck softly, her head against his shoulder, enjoying his presence.

"What about school?" she asked quietly.

"School has been over for a little while." He mumbled into her neck. She must've lost track of time. His lips found their way back to hers, giving her one last kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you today." He said.

"I can tell." She said, smiling.

He smiled back, before grabbing her duffel, and pulling her close as they made their way back to Troy's.

"So, did you send your mom home or something?" she asked, making sure nothing happened to her.

"Yeah, I told her that I'd walk you home." He said.

"Yeah…well, you did more than that." She said quietly.

"Hey….it's not my fault I couldn't keep my hands off of my girl for a whole day. It was like torture not seeing you today in school." He defended.

She giggled lightly before leaning into him more, his grip tightening on her.


	18. Author's Note that You Will Love!

**Steph sent me this on Facebook...I thought it was ADORABLE and thought that I'd share it with you. (There were some no to appropriate ones, so I deleted those. Only two of them though.)**

What a kiss means.Share

Kiss on the Forehead ----"Forever you will be mine"  
Kiss on the Cheek ---"We're friends"  
Kiss on the Hand ---"I adore you"  
Kiss on the Neck ---"We belong together"  
Kiss on the Shoulder ---"I want you"  
Kiss on the Lips ---"I love you" OR "I want you"

What the gesture means...  
Holding Hands ---"We can learn to love each other"  
Slap on the Butt ---"That's mine"  
Playing with the Ear ---"I can't live without you"  
Holding on tight ---"Don't let go"  
Looking into each other's Eyes ---"Don't leave me"  
Playing with Hair on Head ---"Tell me you love me"  
Arms around the Waist ---"I love you too much to let go"  
Laughing while Kissing ---"I am completely Comfortable with you"


	19. The Final Chapter

**Looks are Deceiving**

The Final Chapter

Graduation. Who knew on word could mean so much? She looked at herself in the large mirror. The white of her cap and gown just made her skin look even tanner than usual. The red tassel on her cap represented the start of the rest of her life.

"You'll do beautifully, Gabs." Taylor reassured her best friend, her reflection looking back at her from behind Gabriella. Gabriella had earned the title of Valedictorian. This didn't come as a surprise to many, but everyone knew she deserved it.

"I just _know_ I'm going to screw up _something_. I'll probably trip while I'm up on stage. Oh jeez…" she rambled as she sat down in a chair.

"Honestly, Gabriella! Who _cares_? I bet you a hundred dollars that nobody else in the audience would have the courage to do what you are going to do…and I am completely confident that you won't mess up a thing." Taylor said. Gabriella looked up at her.

Gabriella leapt out of the chair and flung her arms around Taylor, hugging her tightly.

"That was one hell of a pep talk." Gabriella said.

Taylor and Gabriella laughed before she finally released Taylor, hearing her name being called.

"Gabriella! Bolton wants you!" Some girl called out. She shook her head as she walked out to see Troy leaning against the wall across the hallway. He had yet to put his cap and gown on.

"What do you want, Bolton?" Gabriella asked, putting a hand on her hip for added effect.

"Just wanted to come wish my girlfriend good luck. Do you know where she'd be?" he asked.

"Nope." She replied, turning around and reaching for the doorknob.

She laughed loudly as he took her hand and turned her around to face him.

"I think I found her." He said quietly, leaning closer to her.

She giggled before his lips were on hers. He gently pushed her against the wall his arms on either side of her on the wall, supporting himself.

He pulled back, needing air. "You look sexy in that gown, Miss Montez." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I better go. I'll see you up on stage." He said, kissing her once more.

"What if I mess up?" she asked, her doubts kicking in again.

"You won't. If you feel uncomfortable then…just look right at me and no-one else. Like when we did callbacks, okay?" he said gently.

She nodded, slightly nervously.

"You'll do fine, Brie." He reassured her. He kissed her forehead softly before walking off to change.

Gabriella walked back into the room and found Taylor sitting with Kelsey. **(A/N: I watched HSM2 last night…and saw that 'Kelsey' is spelled with an '-ey' not an '-i'.)**

"Hey Gabs!" Kelsey greeted.

"Hey Kels." Gabriella replied. Before Gabriella even had a chance to sit down with them…

"Miss Montez…we need you up on stage now. We need to make sure the mic is working and you need to go through your speech once." Ms. Darbus said.

"Good luck, Gabs." Taylor and Kelsey said at the same time, smiling.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied.

She followed Ms. Darbus onto the stage where she told Gabriella to stand at the podium so that they could get the lighting right.

"Okay, Miss Montez…the lights are set, let's run through your speech." Ms. Darbus said.

Gabriella nodded as she began…"Graduation is such a powerful word. It's the start of another adventure, the start of the rest of our lives…."

-

"It is my pleasure, to present you with this year's valedictorian. Miss Gabriella Montez." Principal Matsui said, introducing her. This was her cue. As she stood up, a thunderous applause was started as she reached the podium.

She heard several. "Go Gabs!" _Taylor and Sharpay…definitely._ She thought as she heard them. She heard a "Go Gabbers! It's your birthday!" quickly followed by an "Ouch!" _Chad_. She thought. "Montez is looking hot tonight!" she also heard. _Troy_. She thought.

She reached the podium. "_I didn't trip. That's a good start._" She whispered. She heard people laughing, realizing that she was indeed right in front of the microphone.

She looked at Troy who had a smile on his face. She smiled back. He winked at her before she looked down at the paper in front of. She took a deep breath and began…

-

"Congratulations baby girl!" Gabriella's mom said, scooping her up in a huge hug.

"Thank you mom." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella!" someone called. She looked around a spotted Chad, waving for her to come over.

After hugging her aunt and uncle who had come to watch her graduate, Gabriella's mom pushed her lightly towards Chad's direction.

She walked over, expertly weaving through the huge crowd of people to reach him.

"Guess what Gabbers?!" Chad asked quickly.

"What Chad?!" she asked energetically.

"WE'RE COLLEGE PEOPLE NOW!" he exclaimed. She nearly fell over in laughter by his over excited-ness.

"I'm gonna go change before I trip over myself." Gabriella said, making her way to the girls' locker room where she could change. She didn't really 'change'. She just slipped the cap and gown off; she had her clothes on underneath it.

She walked out after grabbing her purse, but didn't get very far before Troy kissed her.

**(A/N: A graduation wouldn't be a graduation without **_**someone**_** making out afterwards. :D)**

The kiss started soft and gentle but with every second that passed, it turned more passionate. Troy had long since moved on to her neck, kissing her there before kissing her again on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton." She said, smiling.

They shared another kiss, but this one was slow and gentle.

Gabriella looked into his eyes moments later and saw that there was a sparkle in his eyes. She smiled, knowing that she would be with Troy for the rest of her life…no matter what.

-

Later that very night, Gabriella was sitting on her bed, looking down at the newspaper article that she cut out.

Her eyes filled with tears, just looking at Sam's picture on it. The title read 'Local man accused of shooting innocent man found guilty'. She traced the picture with her fingers lightly…knowing that he was always with her, and he always would be.

* * *

**And...it's done. I want to thank all of my readers for this story. But a HUGE thank you goes out to all of the people who have reviewed this story! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'm absolutely ECSTATIC about that. I couldn't be more happy about it!!! **


End file.
